Naruto mask is shattered in to the abyss
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: a spin of of my other story the mory revews the beater the lemons Naruto might have child in this.


Naruto mask is shattered in to the abyss

'_Thinking_'

'**nine tiled fox'**

Why do the hate me Naruto throat. Why do I put this mask on every day? They think I am stupid, hyperactive and lode but I am not. How can I tell them I am stronger, smarter and quicker then they think?

"**Kit when you fight Sasuke today drop your mask then" commented the nine tailed fox. **

"_But I could hurt Sasuke" Naruto sighed._

"**No you wont it will be fin Sasuke strong enoth and I know you can control your power. I know you're afraid of what he will think but do not care if he love you like you love him he wont care kit" the nine tailed fox said.**

"_Ok but I will not show I have wings yet ok I want them to get used to part of the rally me first. But I will have my long hair out" sighed naruto _

Time skip now at training Kakashi is all ready 1 hour late along with Naruto.

"God were Naruto" Sakura sighed.

"Hn" was Sasuke white remark.

"Sorry I am late guy" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to you your hair longer and you got a red tinted to your eye" sakura commented with a hint of fear.

"Ow my hair longer because the nine tailed fox tried to changed me and that all so the reason my eye are reddish" Naruto sighed.

"Hey Guy sorry I am late my pet dolfi….. Naruto what happened to you" Kakashi remarked.

"I am not repeating myself. If you wanted an explanation come earlier" growled Naruto.

"Ok" Kakashi repelled "Naruto you and Sasuke will be fighting. Sakura you and I will watch in case something happens."

Times skip Sasuke and Naruto are just about fight.

"You ready to lose idiot" Sasuke smirked as he charged at Naruto.

A sword in his hand amid at naruto heart. Naruto just strode there until it was a miller meatier away. Then he vanished. Sasuke looked around. Until he felt a Sharpe Paine in his back. He swooning his sword around and hit Naruto in the chest.

"**Kit you will haft to get your wings out he means to heart you need your demon power" **shouted the nine tailed fox

"_Ok" _replied Naruto.

Suddenly a powerful blast came from Naruto knocking Sasuke back and casing Kakashi to raise an eye brow. Once the dust cleared they look in Horror as two black wings flow out of Naruto back. He took flight sword in hand strayed at Sasuke however Kakashi stood between him and Sasuke and Naruto at the last second.

"Naruto what are you?" asked Kakashi in fear.

"I am a demon lord more powerful than the nine tiled fox" replied Naruto.

"Naruto come here" bacon Sasuke "I got something to tell you."

So Naruto walked up to were Sasuke was and sat nextted to him.

"What is it Sasuke. I hate sitting down with my wings tucked in" commented Naruto.

"Well let them spared out" replied Sasuke.

So naruto did.

"Ok what is it Sasuke our you just wasting my time" growled Naruto.

"Ok Naruto we have known each other for a long time and I fond I stared to like you more and more. Naruto I love. I know your just going to hit me but I just wanted to say this" Sasuke said with an air of sadness.

"Sasuke do you want me to show you how I felly" repelled Naruto.

"Ok" sighed Sasuke.

So Naruto lent ford. Sasuke expected Naruto to hit him but he did not he kissed him on the lips.

"Dose that show you how I felly about you Sasuke. I love you to" comment Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura walked up to were Naruto and Sasuke were sitting and tried to hit Naruto however her punch was blocked by one of Naruto pitch black wings stopped it.

"What is it Sakura can you not see me and Sasuke are in the mildly of something" comment Naruto with a Hinton of anger.

"Yes I can see that but why did you kiss my Sasuke-ken" remarked sakura.

"Because we are in love now" replied Naruto.

"Why would he love you got wings you're a demon a killer a monster" huffed sakura.

"No he not sakura he is misunderstood. He is kind, loving and all ways willing to help. Let go Naruto" remarked Sasuke.

"Ok. Ow bye the way Sasuke do you want to go flying" retorted Naruto as he got up from sitting.

"Ok" Sasuke said as he got up and held on to Naruto.

So they began to fly it was a fritting but magical experience.

Once they were back at Naruto house. Naruto landed and led Sasuke in.

Sasuke looked at Naruto small house to his surprise it was clean.

"Would you like some tea Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Ok" replied Sasuke.

"Ow bye the way I only have herbal tea is that ok?" commented Naruto.

"That fin" replied Sasuke as he took a seat.

As Sasuke waited for the tea he looked at Naruto sitting room. It was small but nice he had no telly.

Just then Naruto entered with the tea placing it on a small table. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke and placed his head on Sasuke shoulder.

"**Kit you seam happy. You know this might be a grate time to mate with him" commented the nine tailed fox.**

"_No you horny old fox just because you can not get laid dose not mean you can make me do it instead" replied Naruto_

Just then Sasuke put his arm around Naruto wasted and pulled him closer.

What going to happen you will just have to wait please review. The more reviews the more lemons.


End file.
